HF002
HF002, also known as Core Crisis, is the second Episode in the Hero Factory TV Show. It premiered September 11th, 2010. Synopsis The Episode starts on Makuhero City in the Hero Factory. Zib asks Quadal if all of the security measures are in place. The two are then interrupted by Stormer and Furno. Stormer asks if he can get back to his team, Zib ignores him and gives his congratulations to Furno for catching Rotor. Furno thanks him, and is then scanned by Quadal. Zib accesses the scan and tells Furno that the last battle drained his core and that he should return back to the Quaza Chamber for recharging. Furno then leaves to the chamber. Quadal tries to scan Stormer but the Alpha Team leader doesn't let him. They then get a transmission from Bulk, he tells the leader they have finished cleaning up on Lemus 2 and tells Zib that the new security measures are in place. Bulk tells Stormer they're ready to head back. Zib then gets a emergency call and tells Bulk to answer the alert. Stormer asks if they could send another team as they have rookies with them but Zib tells Stormer that it's a Code 4 (innocent civilians in trouble). Stormer says he'll launch a Hero Pod but Zib tells him hat he can't go until his core is charged. Zib also tells Stormer that he can't go until Furno returns from the Quaza Chamber and that Bulk and Stringer are two of the Factory's finest Heroes and that they'll be fine. Stormer tells Zib that he has a bad feeling in his core and that the last time he felt like that was before the Von Ness Mission. The Heroes arrive on Tantalus V, Penitentiary 1331. Back at Hero Factory, Stormer remarks that they are going to help criminals, but Zib reveals that it is still under construction. While this is happening, Surge calls Stormer and tells him tat Breez is flying all of the workers out at the present time, some were injured so she was taking them to the nearest Medibot station. Surge told Stormer he had to get back to Stringer and Bulk, but he was fired at by Corroder. It turned out that Bulk and Stringer were already in battle with the Henchbot. Surge fell into Corroder's trap as he ran under some construction work. Bulk saved Surge but at the price that he was caught. Stringer held Corroder's fire away from Bulk so that Surge could report back to Stormer. The two couldn't lift the debris. Major Events *Corroder escapes. *Furno is able to prove his strategic skills to Stormer. *The concept of the Hero Cell is introduced. Characters * William Furno * Mark Surge * Natalie Breez * Jimi Stringer * Dunkan Bulk * Preston Stormer * Corroder * Professor Nathaniel Zib * Rotor - (Mentioned Only) * Von Ness - (Mentioned Only) * Omega Team - (Mentioned Only) * A Hero named 'Maximus' - (Mentioned Only) Debuts * Corroder * Hero Cell Locations * Makuhero City ** Assembly Tower * Lemus II ** Explosives Plant * Tantalus V ** Penitentiary 1331 Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:2010 Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Villains Category:Videos Category:Reviews